Our Unkept Promise
by Beautiful-Dark
Summary: "Wally?" Her raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, Artemis gave him a watery smile as she ran her fingers over his cheek. "Promise me we'll never be apart ever again?" -Takes place before 'Summit'.


**A/N: Hey guys, so this is a quick one-shot that takes place before episode 19 'Summit', I know its a little late and all, but I totally forgot I had it on Tumblr and I just felt as though it needed to be up here (don't ask why). **

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Young Justice.**

* * *

"Its you."

Those two words were the only thing his mind managed to produce that even sounded remotely logical, still too shocked from the surprise of hearing her small footsteps echo throughout his-_their _apartment.

Artemis smiled.

"Hey, Wall-man." She whispered in a shaky voice as she reached up and removed her orange mask, sending it crashing to the ground beside her feet, which stayed rooted to the floor as if she too, was afraid to move closer.

The corner of Wally's lips tugged into a half smile at his old nickname. Speeding over, he hauled her into his arms and slightly lifted her up as he rocked her in his embrace, just needing to _touch_ her, make sure she was _real_. That she wasn't a cruel trick of his imagination, deluding him into thinking she was with him, like he'd experienced countless times before.

"I can't believe you're here. Really, _really_ here," he sighed, burying his face into her luscious golden hair, revelling in the familiar, comforting smell of pine needles and freshly cut grass.

_Definitely_ real.

"I've missed you so damn much, Beautiful."

Artemis let out a slight chuckle, despite the warm tears slipping down her cheeks with reckless abandon. "Me too, Wally." Those tears now soaking a patch of his Kid Flash suit.

Wally didn't care, she was _here_. That was all that mattered to him. Artemis was actually _home_.

It was all _over_.

"I love you," Wally found himself whispering over and over again, as he peppered light kisses across her face.

Artemis' grip tightened on his shoulders as she snuggled herself closer to him, practically melding them together as one. Not that he had a problem with that, he'd missed the feel of her in his arms, the sound of her voice, her laugh-_just her._

His Artemis.

Finally he had her back. For good.

After all the long, restless nights he spent for the last three months lying awake at night wondering what she was doing at that moment in time. Wondering if she was out wrecking havoc as Tigress or plotting against the light, reminiscing with Kaldur about their first year of being a team six years ago, or if maybe she was thinking about him just as much as he was thinking about her.

Wally liked the last one better.

There would be no more missions the next time Dick asks, because he sure as hell wasn't going to let anything stand between them ever again. No matter how much his best friend pleads for their help in saving the world, no matter how selfish he sounded. Artemis was far more important, and he wasn't losing her again. Next time it could be for good, and Wally could never face that. It would break him.

He just wanted a normal_-ish _life with his girlfriend, stay at university and get a degree in forensic science, then get a job working for the CSI (just like uncle Barry), hopefully marry Artemis, buy a bigger place to sustain the army of children he planned on having with his beautiful wife, and eventually for them to grow old together.

Just like Kent Nelson did with Inza. With his spitfire.

Wally knew it was wishful thinking, but he planned on making it happen. For her. For the both of them. Okay, it was pretty early to start planning his future with Artemis since he was still so young, but he loved her more than life itself, and she's the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with (as corny as that might sound).

"Wally?" Her raspy voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked down at her, Artemis gave him a watery smile as she ran her fingers over his cheek, "Promise me we'll never be apart ever again?"

His heart skipped a beat inside his chest at the love and adoration he saw shining in her gray eyes. God she was so beautiful. "I'll never let anything come between us, Artemis." He brushed a warm kiss across her lips.

"I promise."

* * *

**E/N: Yes, I am aware that this wasn't how their reunion went but I did write this before episode 19 was aired and I did my own little fic to help deal with all my emotions.**

**I hoped you all enjoyed it (if not, I apologize You've probably just wasted 5 minutes of your life), I know its not exactly some of my best work, but like I said, I really wanted to put it up here. **

**Love, **

**~Beautiful-Dark~**


End file.
